Currently, steel bars need to be manually arranged on processing equipment or a processing working platform one by one before processing. Such a method has low working efficiency and high labor costs. To resolve this problem, there are some patent documents related to automatic steel bar transfer equipment. Such equipment occupies a large area and has a complex structure, high manufacturing costs, and low efficiency.